10 Things I Hate About You
by MariCareBear
Summary: NOT the movie. During the writing assignment Amy thinks about everything she hates about Ephram Brown, and just how much she doens't hate him.1 parter


Wow 2 posts in one day, a record for me, for the summer at least, I guess with Verwood coming back in 4 days I'm getting back into the Everwood spirit.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood, nor do I own 10 Things I Hate About You...Anyway enjoy!  
  
Amy rests her head on her hands and stares across the library at Ephram who is oblivious to her presence. Her thoughts drifting away and yet staying with her English writing assignment. Their teacher had asked them to write in the journal she made them keep, on Monday's she would give them a topic to write about and by Friday they had to have a one page essay. This weeks topic? If you could tell any person one thing what would it be?  
  
~*~I hate the way you talk to me~*~  
  
Ephram, I hate the way no matter how much I don't want to talk about something you just talk, and then somehow we end up talking about what I don't want to, but need to talk about it. I hate it, it's so irritating not being able to keep anything from you, do you know that? No matter how much I swear you won't get me to open up, all it takes is you talking to me, telling me exactly what I want, and need to hear, unlike anyone else I have ever met.  
  
~*~And the way you cut your hair~*~  
  
What's with the hair anyway? Do you intentionally want to stick out like a sore thumb is this town that is so stuck on traditions? Do you want to alienate everyone with just one glance? Is it because you want to keep everyone at an arms length? Even me?  
  
~*~I hate the way you drive your car~*~  
  
Ever since you got your license you've taken the car your father gave you as a gift and disappeared for hours, to do whatever it is you do alone. Without me. You just hit the gas and you don't look back until you are way outside city limits. I know this because I convinced you to take me with you once, to take the 45 minute drive to the middle of nowhere, where you find peace.  
  
~*~I hate it when you stare~*~  
  
I really do, because it's not like you stare like most guys. Most guys when they stare at a girl are taking in their physical appearance when you stare at me it's like you are trying to see past the walls I have built around myself, and it drives me wild. Because I'm afraid that one day you will be able to see right past these walls I've built around me and right through me, sometimes I wonder if you haven't all ready.  
  
~*~I hate your big dumb combat boots~*~  
  
This year, as if you attitude and hair don't all ready make you stick out yo are wearing these combat boots that don't even fit. What's the point? I mean really, don't you realize you look ridiculous in them? I know that they don't really suite your personality because every time I see you at home the dumb boots are no where to be see. And I know deep down they are just another plow to make you more inaccessible then ever.  
  
~*~And the way you read my mind~*~  
  
You always know exactly what I need. How is that? It drives me insane. You are this closed off person that doesn't open up to anyone, why can't you let me be the same way? Why can't you just leave me alone, not read my mind and give me everything that nobody else even knows I want or need? Not even Colin, my boyfriend.  
  
~*~I hate you so much it makes me sick-  
  
It even makes me rhyme  
  
I hate the way your always right~*~  
  
How do you always know the right thing to do when I don't? When it seems like everything I do is wrong you step in and fix, because you always have a cool head on your shoulders. You were the first person to realize that there was something seriously wrong with Colin when the rest of us couldn't, or didn't want to see it.  
  
~*~I hate it when you lie~*~  
  
You told me last week that you are over me, that you're not in live with me anymore. But I know this is just another time when you are lying to protect me. I know you mean well, but don't you think that I'm strong enough to know the truth? I know you are just trying to protect me but sometimes you can't protect me from myself.  
  
~*~I hate it when you make me laugh~*~  
  
Just when I think I can move on from our friendship and the possibility that at one time we could have had something more you do something...It's never anything big it's always just some little thing that is so funny that it has us both laughing until tears run down my cheeks and my sides ache from laughing so hard.  
  
~*~And even worse when you make me cry~*~  
  
I wouldn't admit that you make me cry to anyone. I with Colin right. But there are still sometimes that I just curl up in a ball on my bed and sob. I cry for everything we could have had but I don't think we will ever have now. I cry every time I know that I missed our chance together and I cry because you realized that we had a chance and I was to blind to see it.  
  
~*~I hate it when you're not around~*~  
  
I hate the way my life seems a little dark when I don't see you. Even if it is only for a day or two, that I don't pass you in the hallways I miss you. I miss the friendship we once had, the friendship I treasure and relied on for my everything. I hate when, for whatever reason, I can't be with you when I have a problem.  
  
~*~And the fact that you didn't call~*~  
  
You never call. I guess that's to be expected. You probably think I don't want you to call. That I have a boyfriend and that I don't want to talk to you. But I miss you I miss the fact that we were able to just sit on the phone and there would be complete silence because we were so comfortable with each other that we didn't need mindless babble to fill the space. There were times that after I told you everything that happened in my day and you told me everything in yours that this silence fell and I felt more complete then I have in a long time,  
  
~*~But most of all I hate the way   
  
I don't hate you  
  
Not even close, ~*~  
  
I hate that in a year you have turned my world upside and I hate the fact that no matter how much I want to I can't hate you. The fact that every time I think about it I realize that no only do I not hate you, I love you with every fiber of my being. And I hate you for being the person I love.  
  
~*~Not even a little bit,  
  
Not even at all~*~  
  
Amy forces back the tears that are swimming in her eyes as Colin wraps his arms around her neck kissing her cheek, "hey Grov you ready to head to homeroom."  
  
Amy wipes at her cheeks quickly and stands up while quickly closing her notebook, "sure let's go."  
  
"That's my girl." Colin kisses Amy quickly taking her hand as they walk toward class.  
  
~End~  
  
Did you like? Did you hate? Please let me know! 


End file.
